


In Arien's Light

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Midsummer, Shirtless, Soap Opera, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: At the midsummer festival, is it necessary that one be shirtless?
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	In Arien's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild October Soap Opera challenge. My prompt was 'Unnecessarily Shirtless Man'. Posted on the SWG archive [here](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4547).
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity checking.

Now, you would say that going without shirt or tunic was entirely necessary, for is it not Midsummer? Is it not an act of honor, of appreciation, of thankfulness and delight to bare as much of oneself as reasonably possible to bathe in the the light of the Sun? And indeed you are not wrong in that expression, that mode of participation in marking the day. There have been years when I would joyfully, gleefully! join you in that mode of celebration.

But. 

This year it is not the coming of the Sun that I would be celebrating. It is not the sunlight I see, clothing your form, but yourself, more beautiful than ever bathed in sunbeams. You I would celebrate, with touch, with kisses, with breath and body, heart and mind. 

So I will wear my embroidered summer tunic, my festive, flimsy, inadequate armour. I will admire your glorious, generous gift to the sun of your unhidden self, but not approach. Pour my passion into words, into music, into unexceptionable expressions, appropriate to the season and the day. 

And mayhap, on a less public day, a less formal occasion, we might celebrate Arien's light and warmth together, both unclothed.


End file.
